


Three Scenes From A Marriage: Scene 3

by Hagar



Series: Three Scenes From A Marriage: Purimgifts 2020 [3]
Category: Zionist Galactic Federation (Tumblr)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: When a slimy US politician is set to visit the Zionist Moon Monarchy, Crown Princess Esti has a plan: hitch a shuttle to Venus and elope.
Series: Three Scenes From A Marriage: Purimgifts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Three Scenes From A Marriage: Scene 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesometimeswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/gifts).



_Zionist Moon Monarchy_

Hannah wasn’t sure whether her big sister and _her_ now-wife actually thought that they’d manage to have a full week of Venusian getaway, given they made no effort to conceal their elopement and that news of said elopement took over Zionist Galactic Federation media and even made it to some Earth outlets. In the end, though, Hannah had had to grab an official shuttle and send it to fetch Hannah’s sister and brand-new sister-in-law and bring them back to the moon.

Hannah waited patiently for the shuttle to dock, the bay to pressurize and the company of four to step out before she asked: “Are you happy

Esti grinned, Oshri hid her face in her hands, Tamar looked away and Hadas said: “What did we say about the passive-aggressive crap, Hannah?”

“I was actually completely serious,” Hannah assured her.

Hadas looked at Esti, who said: “She was. I can tell. And yes, I’m happy.” 

“Good,” Hannah replied, and hugged her sister. Then she pulled back, and added: “Mom and Dad, though, not so thrilled.”

Hadas turned her hands and her eyes upwards, and said: “And there it--”

Tamar put a hand over her best friend’s mouth, and said: “Don’t. Everyone has their issues: back home they’re flipping out because what did the kibbutz do wrong that you didn’t just marry a monarchist you married a _royale_ , and here they’re flipping out because you can’t give Esti an heir. So _everyone’s_ being ridiculous

“At least, everyone not part of this circle,” Oshri indicated with her hand. “So how about we all try to enjoy this stolen moment of calm, because the storm’s going to hit again as soon as we leave this bay.”

Esti waved a hand. “Meh. I’ve got this.”

Hannah stared at her. “Oh my god, Ester, I love you, but this is a matter of state now and you have _not_ got this.”

“Exactly,” Esti agreed cheerfully.

Hannah stared at her. Oshri stifled a giggle, and Hadas grinned. Tamar looked at Hannah sympathetically and said: “She’s actually making sense this time. I promise.”

Hannah hid her face in her hands, took a deep breath, uncovered her face and asked: “So what’s the plan?”

“I just basically abdicated, so you take over,” Esti said. “I know it’s never been done but there’s nothing that says we can’t do it.”

“That’s… not a terrible plan,” Hannah admitted.

“I tol--” Tamar started, but it was Hadas’s turn to cover her mouth.

“Dad’ll like it,” Hannah said slowly. “Mom…”

Suddenly, Esti was serious. “Okay, no: do _you_ like it?”

“It’s a neat solution,” Hannah said slowly.

“Not what I asked.”

“What do you want me to say, that I’m squeeing on the inside like I’m five?”

“Are you?”

Hannah grinned, sudden and bright. 

Esti’s shoulders dropped noticeably. She hugged her sister.

“All right,” she said when they parted. “Are we ready?”

Hadas laced their hands together.

“As we’ll ever be,” said Tamar.

“Lead the way,” Oshri said.

“Then let’s go,” Esti said. She gestured at her sister. “Lead the way, Crown Princess.”

* * *


End file.
